In prior art machines for making filled pasta a continuous strip of pasta sheet is usually intermittently fed towards a station for cutting pieces of sheet which will be filled with a portion of filling. Said intermittent feed is usually obtained by making the strip of pasta pass through a succession of pairs of superposed rollers. The rollers of each pair have their cylindrical surfaces substantially at a tangent to one another, and they have an intermittent rotating motion, in opposite directions, driven by suitable actuator means.
The continuous starts and stops of said rollers and the sudden accelerations and decelerations that the rollers impart to the strip of pasta, in particular in modern machines operating at high speed, cause uneven tensions on the strip of pasta, the consequence being that imprints are impressed on the strip one after another along the strip, having different thickness to that of the remaining portions of the strip. Obviously, said imprints give the cut pieces of sheet an appearance which is not perfectly regular.